bastion_of_peacefandomcom-20200214-history
Ciraxis
the White - RAID BOSS Ciraxis is the off-season replacement for the Santa Claus Raid. She is currently the strongest monster in Aeternia. With a massive health pool, high stats, and powerful mechanics the fight is extremely difficult. In order to defeat her, a team must have a strong party and good communication. Being a Raid Boss, Ciraxis has a few special attacks unique to her. Summon Spawn - Ciraxis will spawn a number of her Spawn based on the party size of invading players. The minimum that spawns is 2 with a party size of 1-2 or 12 with a party size of 11+. This will occur every 120-180 seconds. When she summons her spawn she will begin to resist almost all damage to herself for 60 seconds. After 60 seconds she will instantly kill all of her minions and heal 1:1 their remaining hit points. (If she is full HP she will receive TempHP) Each minion under half HP only heal 1:2 remaining Hit Points. If all minions are cleared out, she will not heal any amount of damage and will instead suffer 1,000pts of magical damage. If this happens, next time she summons minions your party will face an extra set, and this stacks for multiple clears. Snow Globes - Starting at Phase 2 every 25-35 seconds Ciraxis will conjure a set of Frost Globes around the arena that will damage all nearby players for rapid damage. The number spawned is 2 +1 per 2 party members participating in the raid. Every 0.75-2.75 seconds the globe will attack all players within 12.5m for 25d2 cold damage and apply d2 Frost Stacks and d2% cold vulnerability (stacking). A maximum of 20 globes can be spawned at once with 8 filling the outer side of the arena, 8 occupying the inner side of the arena and 4 in the center. Breaking a snow globe will reduce the player's frost stacks by 5. Raining Ice - Starting at Phase 3 every 12-27 seconds Ciraxis will cause Ice to rain down from the ceiling inflicting 45d6 cold damage, 18d4 magical damage, and 20d4 bludgeoning damage along with 30% vulnerability to cold and magical damage lasting 5 minutes, the range on the ice storms are 10m x 10m squares in the lane. If hit, you also accumulate 2d4 frost stacks. They will drop down 1 column and 1 row based on where party members are located. Rows and columns prioritize where more players are located. Winter Curse - Starting at the Final Phase Ciraxis will cast the 'Winter Curse' upon the party which will jump from player to player every 3 seconds. The curse inflicts 0 starting cold damage and increasing by 2d2+1 per jump. With a party greater than 4, the damage per jump increases by 1 per extra player. The only way to break the curse is to have the person currently holding it to be more than 30m away from any other player. Breaking the curse will inflict an extra 50 damage on the player currently carrying it and change the damage type to magical. If there is only 1 player left in the raid or last player vulnerable to mechanics (not frozen). The curse will crush the soul of the player for 500 magical damage + accumulated damage likely resulting in instant death! Each time the curse is broken regardless of how, it will start up again starting at last starting value plus 2d4 +1 per party member. As the curse gets stronger, the damage will gradually change from cold to magical. When the curse is broken Ciraxis will recast it again after 30-60 seconds, unless it crushes someone's soul, it will then come back sooner, anywhere from 30-50 seconds after. Frost Stacks - When you are hit by a frost beam from a snow globe, or crushed by raining ice you will gain 'frost stacks. Frost Globes add d2 frost stacks per hit, while being crushed adds 2d4. When these stacks hit 25 your character will be frozen solid, there is no immunity to this. When frozen you are unable to attack, heal, move, or defend yourself. Being frozen lasts 15 seconds and grants you 17 seconds of immunity from snow globes, frost falls, and the winter curse. You can lower your stacks by breaking globes which removes 5 stacks each, or they naturally fall off at a rate of about 1 per 12 seconds.